


Half of a Whole

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: The space station is about to explode, and Reginald and his Right Hand Man are about to escape, but then someone tries and prevent them from doing it by throwing Reginald out. Instinctively, the Right Hand Man goes after them and saves Reginald. As he knows he's about to die, he is proud of himself. He says his last words to Reginald, having completing what he had swore to do.Reginald started breaking down as he returns to earth without a Right Hand Man by his side.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man
Kudos: 27





	Half of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking, we have the Henry/Charles and Sven/Burt VH au's, but what if Reg and Right weren't arrested and they had a similar experience to Henry and Charles? I've also had this thought in my head for a few weeks now, so I had to write it down.

The sirens still echoed the warning, and Reginald and his Right Hand Man had reached the leaders escape pod. Reginald managed to stop shaking from his panic attack for a few moments to open the escape pod door. It gave a hiss, and they walked inside the large escape pod.  
Reginald sighed in relief, still shaking a little. "That was close, Right Hand Man."  
"Mhm." The Right Hand Man nodded in agreement.  
"Still, I couldn't have done it without-"  
The escape pod door hissed open again, and Reginald jerked his head over to see that a governor had opened the escape pod door.  
Reginald didn't have time to process what was going on. He was thrown out, and he heard his Right Hand Man come back out after him, throwing the governor away from him, and he was tossed back into the escape pod.  
Reginald's vision was fuzzy for a moment, but he sat back up, and the escape pod door had just shut.  
His eyes widened when he saw the Right Hand Man battling with the governor.  
He pushed the governor against the glass.  
"Reg, dun't worry! I got this lad, I'll make it out!" The Right Hand Man reassured.  
_Of course he will, he's coming with-_  
The Right Hand Man slammed his fist onto the launch button of the escape pod to prevent the governor from getting to Reginald or the escape pod.  
Reginald gasped as he was launched out.  
_No! I can't go on without him_  
He glued his hands to the wide glass pane of the escape pod, locking his gaze onto the space station.

Reginald's breathing was heavy, and he had started to have another panic attack. He tried to stop himself from crying.  
"Reg? Y-You there?" Reginald heard his Right Hand Man's australian tone through his walkie talkie.  
Reginald pulled it close to his mouth without hesitancy, shaking violently. "I'm here." He did his best not to stutter with his heavy breathing and violent trembling  
"Good, good. The lad's down, he got me good enough. I did get 'im though." He heard the australian speak again. "Has to be another escape pod 'round 'ere."  
"Yes, th-there has to be." Reginald was crying at this point.  
"Reg, I'm 'ere for ya. Calm down, okay?"  
Reginald couldn't calm down, no matter how hard he tried. His autism was really getting to him, and he was having a panic attack, shaking, crying, breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay, I'm okay..." Reginald repeated silently.  
"Good." The Right Hand Man said in approval. "Look- You're not gonna like it when I say this, but... There's no way out of here, and there's no more escape pods 'round here."  
"NONONONONO!" Reginald cried. "You HAVE to escape, you can't die! I _won't_ let you!" His tears fell onto the ground after running down his face.  
"Reg, I'm going to let you know-" The Right Hand Man struggled. "I'm proud of myself, I protected you, just like I swore to do. But, most importantly, the way you've grown since I first met you, everything, I'm proud of y-"  
The orbital station exploded.  
Reginald screamed. "RIGHT HAND MAN! RIGHT HAND MAN, DO YOU READ ME!? RIGHT HAND MAN!" He called desperately. "RIGHT!" He heaved, shaking really badly and sobbing uncontrollably. He fell to his knees. "RIGHT! DON'T GO! I _NEED_ YOU!"  
He was breathing heavily, and mentally shattered. "RIGHT!" He shrieked again.  
No answers. No signs of acknowledgement. No nothing.  
"RIGHT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! RIIIGHT!" Reginald coughed, his throat sore from screaming for his Right Hand Man. His desperate calls were not being answered. " _RIGHT HAND MAN! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!_ "

Half of Reginald urged him to give up. The other half urged him to keep calling for him.  
"Ri-" Reginald began to call again, but was cut off by coughing and choking. "Right!" He didn't call as loud anymore, his throat was too sore and he was struggling to steady his heavy and quivery breathing. "Right..."  
He glanced up at the wide window, his eyes stinging from tears. He was no longer in space, he was in earth.  
He heaved, and attempted to contain his shaking and steady his breathing, it was easier now that his panic attack was easing down. Reginald anchored himself as the escape pod door hissed open. He didn't want to present himself to the rest of the clan, not like this. He wanted to be left alone to grieve for his Right Hand Man.  
"Chief." Reginald heard the calm feminine voice of Carol Cross. "We lost our head of communications, Burt."  
_Oh, great._ It took Reginald a minute to process. _Sven must be devastated. They were married._  
"You- Are you okay, sir?" Carol asked her chief. "I know we lost plenty of members, and you being the leader, that-" She glanced around. "... Where's your Right Hand Man?"  
Reginald blinked quickly a few times, letting a few more tears escape his eyes.  
"Oh... He, died, didn't he? If it was a 'he' they preferred to go by today? I know their genderfluid."  
"Yes, he/him today." Reginald sounded broken, and he started trembling again.  
Carol sighed. "My god, we've lost so much today..." She looked around, then noticed her leader was anchoring himself on the side of the wall. "Do you need help? We probably need to alert the clan. It's okay if you need help, even with walking, I understand, chief. It's okay to be weak sometimes."  
Reginald got lured in by her understanding tone. "Yes, thank you."  
"Come on." Carol gently grabbed Reginald wrist. "We need to find a way back to our old base, that's where the airship is. And maybe, we can fire up the airship and start a new division." Carol suggested, letting Reginald use her as an anchor. "But that's up to you, whatever you think is best, sir."  
Reginald didn't respond, but that was the plan.  
"It'll be okay, chief. I promise, I'll set up the graves as soon as we can. Then you can grieve as much as you'd like. Sound like a good plan, sir?"  
Reginald gave Carol a slight nod.  
"Alright." She whispered. "Can you stand?"  
Reginald nodded, Carol letting go of his wrist.  
"Thank you." Reginald rasped a whisper.  
"Can you speak alright?" Carol showed her complete loyalty and understanding.  
"Maybe." Reginald was honest.  
"I can get you some water, if you need it. I think I brought some down with me in the luxury escape pod."  
"That would be great." Reginald hesitated, but nodded.  
"Alright, chief. I'll be back." Carol nodded, and she walked towards where the luxury escape pod had landed.  
Reginald rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, not actually preparing to say anything. His eyes and throat stung from crying and screeching for his dead Right Hand Man.  
"Chief, here." Reginald heard Carol's voice again.  
Reginald glanced over at her, and she handed him a water bottle.  
Reginald took it. It wasn't cold, but he honestly didn't care. He twisted the cap open and drank some of the clear liquid. It felt better after he had drank some water.  
"Better?" Carol asked as Reginald removed the bottle of water from his mouth.  
"Yes, thank you." Reginald nodded, voice less raspy now.  
"Alright. Do you want me to gather the rest of the clan to make the announcement?" Carol asked calmly.  
"Yes."  
"I'll be right back with the rest of the clan, sir."  
Carol walked off again.  
Reginald was extremely tired. He hadn't been able to sleep the previous four nights, and he had just cried his heart out and screamed for his Right Hand Man to come back to him. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to.  
Carol came back shortly with the few remaining Toppat Clan members.  
Reginald glanced at all of the remaining Toppats, which were mostly the highest ranking ones.  
"Everyone," Reginald began, hoping he was loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now that the space station has exploded, we have lost many of our members, and we are a small group now. However, if we can find our way back to the old base, which shouldn't be too far, we can get to our airship." He explained. "We will also retrieve graves for any lost members, however, one of us, died a hero." He was referring to his Right Hand Man.  
"My Right Hand Man. I was attacked by a governor, and thrown out of my escape pod, he took action and saved me. He launched by escape pod before the governor could get inside, sacrificing his life for me. Can we all have a moment of silence for him, please?"  
The area was silent for a few moments. Reginald enjoyed it. Respect for his Right Hand Man, and he got a break from too much noise.  
"Thank you everyone, and thank you to everyone who sacrificed themselves and went down with the rocket."  
Reginald glanced up at the sky, and he could see the stars. One of them stood out to him, and he knew, it was his Right Hand Man, watching over him.


End file.
